


The After

by Ashfen



Series: A Decade of Love [14]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Hamlet can and will be the sunshine in everyone's life, Hamlet returns, I loved them too much to make it a one-off appearance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jay is grieving, Letters, Multi, Other, letterfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: 1936.A letter is sent too late, but it's received at just the right time.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby (mentioned)
Series: A Decade of Love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

To one Mr. Nick Carraway,

Hello! This is Hamlet! Do you remember me? I wouldn't be upset if you didn't; one chance encounter over 10 years ago is hardly memorable! I just wanted to check up on you, and fill you in on what fate has had in store for me since our parting!

I took your advice about Holly, and after remaining in New York for a week to inform her parents and amass funds, the two of us set out for the west! Holly was thrilled to experience prarie life, and after finding a spot to settle, we met a lovely man named Clemento that Holly and I took a shine to immediately! He moved in with us once everything was finished, and even after two kids, the three of us are still infatuated with each other!

Marjorie and Isabel absolutely adore your children's stories, and every week when I go to the city to sell, I always check to see if you've published anything new: it's actually why I've written to you! If I may ask, what is it that's kept you from writing recently? It might not be my place to say, but I'm worried you might have fallen back into the despair you were in when we met. Quite frankly, the longer you're absent from the writing world, the more concerned I get. If need be, I'll go all the way back to ensure that you don't fall into that despair again, and I'm sure everyone here will send their love if I do!

Eagerly awaiting a response,  
Hamlet, Holly, Clemento, Marjorie and Isabel Carroway


	2. Chapter 2

_To the Carroway family,_

_I'm terribly sorry to have to be the one to inform you that Nick passed this past March. He never kept a list of contacts, so the receiving of said information is prompted solely by others reaching out. Regrettably, this causes a delay._

_I hope that in spite of this undeniably tragic news, my congratulations in place of his of the three of you forming such a union, along with the gift of children, shall be enough. Were the two of you family? I can't help but note the similarity in your names, after all._

_Regardless of how the two of you knew each other, I would love to hear any stories or opinions you may have had about him. Nick and I were very close, and I've found solace in hearing such things. Forgive me for asking for something so selfish._

_I hope to hear from you again,_  
_Jay Gatsby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are really missing out on Jay's handwriting: he loops his "Y"'s and it's all fancy


	3. Chapter 3

To Mr. Gatsby,

Gosh, there are so many questions I have now! First, please allow me to offer you my condolences, from the brief time I knew him, I could tell that Nick was a good man, just a bit troubled.

Regarding that, and to honor your request, I should probably tell you the story of how we met. 

I had just arrived in New York to meet with my lover (now wife!), but I had stopped in West Egg to visit your former mansion first. It's a little embarrassing to admit, but you've been my idol ever since I read Mr. Carraway's recount of the events of that summer in '22. It just so happened that Mr. Carraway was there that day as well, though he was there for... unpleasant reasons.

Anyway, the two of us began talking, and I embarrassed myself since I didn't recognize him. Can you believe it? I told him not to recite his twisted version of the story! Him, of all people! He wasn't prickly about it, though; in fact, he seemed vaguely amused by my mistake. Oh, I wish I had known him during a better time in life! You'll have to tell me stories about him in return.

While we spoke, Nick encouraged me to leave New York, claiming it only encouraged the worst in people. It was then that he... Well... Mr. Gatsby, sir, I'm not sure if you knew about this, but when I met Nick, he planned to kill himself that day. I don't know if he changed his mind, or if his method simply didn't work, but I do know that he was deeply hurting. I believe he was trying to prevent me from becoming another tragedy like yours, Mr. Gatsby, but his efforts only served to quash my youthful ideals. I don't blame him for it, though. 

And on the subject of my family name, I had wanted to change my full name before I came to New York, and I hadn't been able to think of a family name. After my encounter with Nick, however, it only felt right to take the name Carroway, so that in some way, he'd live on. It's... morbid, I'm aware. But I really would like to hear more about what he was like when you knew him! When I spoke to him, Nick seemed to believe that queer romance wasn't possible, but I wonder if that changed during his time with you? What was the extent of your relationship? I presume you lived together, at least for a brief period if you're the one who received my last letter? I have so many questions!

My condolences again,  
Hamlet Carroway


End file.
